


The Why Technique

by M14Mouse



Series: Techniques Verse [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Feelings, I'm Sorry, M/M, Poor bbs, Romance, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 07:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14492334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse
Summary: Steve could only ask why.





	The Why Technique

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own them and this story is unbetad.

As Steve watched Bucky fade away, the first question that popped to his head was why.

Why?

First time in years, Bucky was truly happy. Hell, both of his best friends were happy together. It almost made his chest burst when he saw them. Sure, they talk shit to each other but he could tell that they loved each other. Buck smiled and laughed just a little bit more. Sam had this look in his eyes now. Best of all, they were going to get married. Buck’s propose was hilarious and he will never let Buck live it down.

_”Come on, Tin-man. Let’s get you a gun.”_

_“Tin-man?”_

_“You’re Tin-man. Steve is Paul. Both you and Steve chop wood when you’re moody.”_

_“I am not moody! I am just thinking.”_

_“About?”_

_“After…”_

_“And?”_

_“I was thinking about it.”_

_“Me too.”_

_“Oh?”_

_“Visit my family and introducing you. They will love you, Buck even if chasing your ass made me a criminal. They will love you.”_

_“Really?”_

_“Yup.”_

_“Well…you see…I kind of introduce myself already. I ask his majesty to pull some strings and well…I had to ask them something”_

_“You did?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“And?”_

_“Uhh…. I asked for their permission to marry you.”_

_“….”_

_“Sam?”_

_“I am guessing that you talked to my sister from your reaction. Knowing her, she laughed for a good minute then she said you are an adorable white boy. She gave you all of these tips to propose to me but the end of it, it made you nervous as hell and chopping wood of all things. I am glad that you didn’t follow any of her tips. They are terrible. I remember the advice she gave my brother. Oh, I am saying yes by the way.”_

The guards were smart enough to turn around when Bucky tackled Sam to the ground.

Of course, they argued about him while checking their weapons.

_“Steve is going to be my best man.”_

_“Since when?”_

_“Since I said so.”_

_“We are claiming people now?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“I supposed since he is your best friend first. I will let that slide. Since we are doing this, hey, NAT! Rhodes! You want to be my best men?”_

_“Do I pick the outfit?” Nat asked over the coms._

_“Girl, I am smart enough not to tell you what to do. So, yes,” Sam said._

_“Good then the answer is yes,” Nat said._

_“Do I get a say in this?” Rhodes asked._

_“You could say no.”_

_“And miss this? Never. I have a feeling this will be better than Tony’s wedding.”_

_“Good to know that we bring the entertainment.”_

_“Hey. Shuri!” Bucky shouted._

_“Yes?” Shuri said._

_“Want to be my best girl?”_

_“Do I get to pick the entertainment?” Shuri asked._

_“….”_

_“…You did this.”_

_“Steve can watch her.”_

_“Steve might help her.”_

_“I won’t let her do too much damage. Aren’t you going to ask me, Buck?” He said with a chuckle._

_“Will you be my best man?”_

_“Yes.”_

He didn’t miss the misty-eyed look on Wanda’s face. Sitting arrangement came when they were preparing for the front line.

_“Where in the hell are we going to put Scott?”_

_“I don’t know. Next to Nat?”_

_“Nat deserves better.”_

_“Okay…you’re right. Next to Clint?”_

_“All of us deserve better.”_

_“Kids' table?”_

_“Only if we are outside and far away from that table.”_

_“Your brother?”_

_Sam laughed._

_“Perfect.”_

In a quiet moment, they talked about making a remembrance table. The table would have empty spots for their parents, Riley and his ma. Now, he was the one getting misty-eyed.

The conversation about flowers came shortly after.

_“No roses.”_

_“What wrong with roses?”_

_“You know how much those things cost?! I remember my sister’s wedding. Those things will suck our budget like no one business.”_

_“Before allow this conversation continue, I will be providing the flowers for this affair.” T’Challa said over the coms._

_“….”_

_“….No argument there,” Sam said._

_“The same. Hey, maybe we should put Scott next to T’Challa?” Bucky said._

_“Man…Scott doesn’t deserve that.”_

They talked about having matching tuxs and the wedding being outside. Then came Sam’s upgrades….He doesn’t feel guilty about not telling Buck about them. His reaction to Sam’s flock of Redwings was priceless.

_“Holy shit! Since when you get more of those things?!”_

_“I got an upgrade. Aren’t they adorable?”_

_“…They aren’t coming to the wedding!”_

_“Yes, they are.” “_

_No, they aren’t.”_

_“Yes, they are.”_

_Bucky sighed._

_“Why are your birds staring at me?”_

_“They are judging your terrible idea.”_

_“…”_

_“…”_

_“Fine.”_

He laughed softly to himself then right before, the barrier opened. He heard Bucky and Sam scream at each other.

_“I hate you!”_

_“I hate you more!”_

As Steve felt everyone circle around, the only thing that he could ask was…

Why?

End of The Why Technique

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I HAVE FEELINGS AND IT ISN'T OKAY! I want my bbs back. :( And...and! I think that they better bring them back or I will ugly girl cry. Feel free to use this space for morning and flailing. I promise that the next story will be happy. It will have unicorns and talking raccoons and weddings. I promise. Maybe. So, read and review if you wish.


End file.
